


In Foxholes

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Foxholes

**Author's Note:**

> I was checking out a reference in the novelization, when I came across this line: _they had saved each other's lives ... they were bonded by more than mere blood._ And I thought "you know, someone with a dirty mind might take that the wrong way." And then I thought "what am I thinking, I _do_ have a dirty mind, and I gotta write that fic!" That Robotech sex squick is GOING DOWN, I tell ya!

There may be no atheists in foxholes, Henry Gloval thinks, but he's never made a survey. All he knows for certain is that there are no heterosexuals in _his_. Because sometimes, all that keeps a man sane in the long, dark hours between attacks is the touch of another human, and if that person happens to be a man named Donald Hayes, well, the army's too desperate to enforce the regs against homosexuality.

It's not something they talk about; those long nights in the cold and the dirt, hands on each other's cocks, clinging to warmth and sanity and life.


End file.
